Antes del amanecer
by Psykhe
Summary: Seis años han pasado desde que el reloj dio la vuelta final. Compañeros caídos, miles de batallas y obstáculos. Pero sin embargo, todos siguen de pie, luchando hombro con hombro, esperando el amanecer, que quizás, contenga la felicidad que todos buscan.


_**¡Buenas! Aquí está el prólogo de mi primera historia de Pandora Hearts. Hace poco vi el animé, y estoy siguiendo el manga. Me pareció una historia fantástica. Este relato o historia no tienen ningún fin lucrativo, y es por pura diversión. La historia se centra en seis años después del final del animé. No hay una pareja en concreto, pero aviso de una vez, que no escribo Yaoi. Aún así, espero que les agrade mi pequeño relato, y que disfruten de el tanto como yo lo he hecho al escribirlo.**_

* * *

La suave brisa otoñal de aquella época se hacía presente en la mansión de la familia Bezarius. Los rayos del sol se infiltraban por cada ventana de la residencia, llegando hasta las esquinas más oscuras, dando un efecto de comodidad hogareña. Eran días que, sin duda, no podían dejarse pasar. Aquellos momentos eran los mejores para relajarse un poco, dejar de lado las preocupaciones y los gritos. Oz Bezarius soltó un suspiro largo. Nadie creería que habían pasado seis años. Seis años, desde que aquél rubio de ojos esmeralda alzó la cabeza, afirmando que no la bajaría por unos Baskervilles.

Seis años desde que fue llevado al Abismo por su propio padre, de su encuentro con esa chica tan extraña conocida como 'Alice', de miles de batallas, compañeros caídos y obstáculos que tenía que pasar. Y se encontraba ahí, observando el paisaje desde un balcón, desde su habitación. Ya no era un crío al que le valía madre todo. Ahora era, el Duque de la familia Bezarius.

_Bezarius._

Aunque no lo pareciera, Oz pensaba en su padre. Desde el día en el que él pudo enfrentarlo, sin bajar la cabeza, había desaparecido. Ni su tío Oscar sabía de él. La última vez que se toparon con los Baskervilles, no había rastro de él. No era algo que le hiciese mucha alegría, pero tampoco era para morirse. Habían tomando caminos diferentes, sí, pero a pesar de que su padre lo odiara, Oz seguía teniendo ese afecto. Joder, que no era una piedra. Quizás no le tenía tanto afecto como a Gil, Alice, Sharon, Oscar o inclusive, Break. Pero definitivamente había algo que no podía eliminar, ni siquiera, con el paso de tanto tiempo.

Las cosas habían cambiado, y mucho. Él, principalmente. Su estatura ahora era igual a la de Gilbert, su voz dejó el lado infantil, al igual que su personalidad. Y según su tío Oscar, era más apuesto. Alice también había cambiado. No sólo físicamente - por que para él, había cambiado igual de rápido que su hermana - si no, mentalmente. Había dejado de lado la búsqueda de sus recuerdos y se concentraba en ayudar a Oz.

El sonido de unos nudillos contra la puerta de roble lo sacó de sus pensamientos. Giró el rostro para ver de quién se trataba, sonrió cuando vio a la castaña entrar con un gran trozo de carne en la mano. Su relación también había cambiado al paso de los años. Alice se había olvidado de llamarlo 'sirviente' y se limitaba a decirle Oz. Lo mejor de todo era, que ya no lo golpeaba. Al menos, no tanto. El rubio se llevó una mano a la nuca. — Oz. — le llamó, con un tinte en su voz de enojo. No podía culparla, la situación era la más incómoda. — Alice. — respondió, tranquilo.

La castaña se acercó a él y le dio un golpe en la cabeza. — ¡Deberías de estar listo ya! La señorita Kate te matará si no te ve con tu traje de gala. — volvió a golpearlo, esta vez más fuerte. — Esto… Alice… — vaciló un momento. — Bajaré en unos minutos. No tardo en cambiarme. — retrocedió unos pasos por si la chica intentaba golpearlo. Pero no fue así, al contrario, Alice se giró sobre sus talones y comenzó a caminar hacia la puerta. — Será mejor que te apresures. — le advirtió, antes de salir.

El rubio bufó por lo bajo y comenzó a desvestirse. Traje de gala, era aburrido. Y más por que, no le gustaban las celebraciones. No las suyas, al menos. Cuando estuvo listo, salió de la habitación, sin antes, darse una última mirada en el espejo que tenía en su recámara. Las cosas eran mucho mejores en ese momento.


End file.
